His Heart and Soul, part 8 and conclusion
by Marcy
Summary: See how it all ends


Author: Marcy

Disclaimer: See part 1

Thanks to my beta reader Tammy for all of her help!

  
His Heart and Soul, part 8

  
Auggie paced the floor of the warehouse anxiously. He knew better than to  
cross Lee Stetson, especially after all that he had done to Amanda, but he was  
scared of Gregory.  
  
Lee stood by the window, watching for headlights. Auggie had called Gregory  
at the Soviet Embassy and told him that Amanda was dead, saying he didn't know how it happened, but it did and he didn't know what to do about it.

Gregory had been incensed, told Auggie that he was a bumbling idiot and said that he would be right over.

Lee looked at Auggie for a moment and could read the doubt on his face. 

"I'll warn you now, Auggie. Don't double cross me, or I will make your life a 

living hell." Lee threatened. "Do you understand me, Auggie?" 

Auggie looked up from the floor he was pacing on and frowned. "That is the same thing Gregory told me." 

"Yeah," Lee quipped cynically, "but he was going to kill you anyway, 

remember?" 

Auggie only nodded.

Lee looked back out the window and sighed at the darkness. "I want to thank 

you though, Auggie." 

Auggie raised his eyebrows. "For what?" 

"For not hurting Amanda anymore than you did." Lee said. "I know Gregory, and I 

know he wanted you to do more. I appreciate the fact that you didn't go as far 

as you could have." 

Auggie smiled, looking at Lee. "Your pretty happy about that, huh? Enough to-" 

Lee looked back at him coldly and Auggie shook his head. "No," he said, "I guess not." 

Lee looked back out the window. "My appreciation was shown by not beating you 

senseless, but Auggie?" 

"Hm?" 

"The night is still young, so don't try anything." 

"Gotcha, Lee." 

  
Lee nodded as headlights appeared down the street, and he backed away from the 

window. "OK, Auggie. You ready?" 

Auggie nodded uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah." 

Lee hurried over to the trap door and opened it. "Auggie, I have a microphone 

in the window and a receiver in my ear. I can hear anything. If you get into 

trouble, I'll come right up. Just keep it cool and play along. This will save 

your ass in the long run." 

  
And then Lee was gone. 

Auggie looked around and waited anxiously. "Play it cool, play it cool. Yeah 

right," He mumbled. At the sound of the knock on the door, Auggie walked over 

and opened it. 

Gregory walked into the warehouse wearing a gray three piece suit. He looked at Auggie with disgust. "I can't believe you killed her. How could you have done that, you idiot?" 

Auggie shrugged innocently. "It just happened, I don't know how. I gave her 

the shot like you told me to, then I went to check on her a little while ago 

and I can't wake her up." 

Gregory shook his head. "I'll deal with you later." 

  
*****

Lee waited behind the ladder quietly. The trap door opened, and he moved back 

against the wall to hide in the darkness.  
  
Gregory climbed down the ladder looking around. He stepped down onto the dirt  
floor, and as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Lee stepped out 

from the shadows quietly. He lifted his gun and chambered a round to get Gregory's attention.

"Looking for my wife, Gregory?" Lee asked coldly. 

Gregory sighed. "Stetson," he said "Your wife isn't dead, is she?" 

Lee shook his head. "No, alive and very well, thank you. Your plan back-fired 

on you, Gregory, once again. I think we'll keep you here for awhile then send 

you back to your friends at the KGB."

Gregory raised his eyebrows. "Back to the Soviet Union? Why?" 

"Well," Lee began, patting Gregory down in search of a gun, "I have it on 

authority that they would like to have a few words with you about the death of 

Viktor Stanislaus. Didn't you kill him after you stole the Stanislaus Theory 

from him?" 

Gregory shrugged. "I didn't mean for him to die." 

"I bet." 

"Your Dr. Smythe didn't seem to mind." 

Lee shook his head. "Dr. Smythe doesn't seem to mind about a lot of things. 

You should trust him as much as he should trust you," he said, his voice 

filled with contempt for both Gregory and Smythe.

Gregory shook his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Lee. 

"You won't make it out alive, Scarecrow. My men will kill you. Maybe we can 

work something out down here." 

Lee had to chuckle. "Gregory, you never fail to stoop lower, do you? Always 

out for number one. My men already have your men in custody." 

Gregory looked at Lee, shrugging nonchalantly. "And your friend Auggie?" 

Lee grunted, "Auggie's fate doesn't rest in my hands." He shoved Gregory 

towards the ladder. "Go on up, Gregory. Billy is waiting for you with a pair 

of hand cuffs just your size." 

  
*****  
  
After Billy had Gregory handcuffed and locked in his car, Lee led Auggie over 

to Billy's car. 

Billy looked at Auggie with contempt, then raised his eyebrows at Lee. "Lee," he asked, "did you get Amanda's purse out of there." 

  
Lee shook his head, his face filled with relief and his shoulders slumped in 

exhaustion. "No, I'll go back and get it." 

  
When Lee turned to walk towards the warehouse, Auggie looked at Billy, his 

eyebrows raised. "You should have seen me in there. I gave quite a 

performance, if I do say so myself." 

Lee pivoted, prepared to slam his fist into the cocky son of a bitch's face, but Billy beat him to it. Before Auggie knew what hit him, Billy's large fist cracked into Auggie's nose and Auggie flew back into the hood of Billy's car. 

Auggie grabbed his bleeding nose with a look of hurt and disbelief. "What did 

you do that for?" he cried, pulling his hand away to look at the blood. 

"I am trying to knock some sense into you!" Billy yelled angrily. "Do you 

realize that all of this could have been avoided just by telling Lee what 

Gregory wanted in the first place? Your idiocy astounds me. I had always given 

you credit for what few brain cells I thought you had, but after this, I don't 

think you have any at all." 

Auggie shook his head. "Hey, it all turned out OK, right?" 

"OK? OK? Tell me everything turned out OK from your jail cell." 

Auggie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Jail cell? I really helped out in 

there," he argued. 

Billy shook his head. "No, Auggie. What you did was kidnap a federal agent 

and commit fraud, extortion and treason." 

  
Auggie looked at Lee for help. 

Lee shrugged, spreading his hands wide. "You did it all to yourself, Auggie. 

Was it worth the money you didn't get?" he asked cynically, then looked at 

Billy, his eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed. I owe you beer and steaks at 

Randy's." 

Billy chuckled, shaking his hand that was now throbbing. "I just couldn't help 

myself," he admitted, "Go get Amanda's purse, and then we'll get over to the 

hospital. You can see that wife of yours, and I can get some ice for my hand. 

Miller is going to take both Auggie and Gregory over to our holding cells for 

the night." 

  
*****  
  
At Parker General Hospital, the NEST team had already attended to Amanda by  
the time Lee made it there to see his wife. When he arrived at the room,  
Francine and Amanda were deep in conversation. Amanda was in bed, and Francine was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Lee knocked on the door jam and entered the room quietly. "Can I interrupt the 

girl talk?" 

Amanda smiled at Lee and held a hand out to him. "Get over here, Big Fella." 

Lee walked over to Amanda and leaned over to kiss her softly.

Francine raised her eyebrows, standing. "OK, that's my cue to go. Amanda, do 

you want me to bring you some clothes to wear home?" 

Amanda shook her head. "No, Lee can go to the apartment and get some for me," 

she said, smiling at Francine. "Thanks for staying with me." 

Francine smiled, walking towards the door. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're 

OK." She looked at Lee. "Is Billy outside?" 

Lee nodded, sitting on the edge of Amanda's bed. "Yeah, he's calling Mrs. 

West, to let her know that Amanda was safe and won't be home for awhile." 

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that ought to be a fun phone call. How are we 

going to explain that to my mother?" 

Lee all but mirrored her look. "I'll explain all of that in a moment." 

Francine raised a hand as she opened the door. "I'm going to go find Billy." 

Amanda smiled at Francine. "Oh, Francine?" 

Francine turned from the door and raised her eyebrows at Amanda. "Hm?" 

"Would you like to be my Maid of Honor at our next wedding?" Amanda asked. 

Francine smiled. "I'd be honored to witness the fact that someone actually was 

able to settle this man. Thank you, Amanda," She said then walked out the door.

Lee looked down at Amanda and smiled, shaking his head. "I love you." 

Amanda sighed happily. "I love you," she began as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Spill it Stetson." 

Lee ran an anxious hand across the back of his neck and nodded. "Well, Joe and 

I were talking tonight about the Agency and our marriage-" 

"You told him?" 

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, your mother and Curt overheard us." 

"My mother knows about the Agency?" 

"Yeah," 

"Oh my gosh." 

"Manda, I am so sorry," Lee said sincerely. "Joe was working on my last nerve, 

and we were arguing. We talked outside so that no one would hear us, but they 

did, so," he trailed off, not knowing how to finish. 

Amanda closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh. Did Mother say anything to you?" 

Lee nodded. "She expressed a general concern for the both of us then proceeded 

to tell me that we owed her a wedding." 

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Mm, this is one interrogation I am not looking 

forward to." 

Lee raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "How are you 

feeling?" 

Amanda shrugged. "I'm able to move my arms and feet now, but I can't raise my 

legs."

"Your doctor says that you can leave as soon as you have full movement back," 

Lee said, squeezing her hand. "No other substances showed up in your blood. 

How does your shoulder feel?" he asked, eyeing the large white bandage 

covering her soft skin.

"No pain at the moment. There was too much time between when Auggie cut me and when I got here, so they couldn't put stitches in. I am going to have nice 

little scar for my troubles, though." She raised an eyebrow at Lee. "You 

didn't hurt Auggie, did you?" 

Lee shook his head. "No, I just talked to him and scared him into his next 

life," he told her, deciding that she didn't need to know about Billy's outburst.

Amanda smiled. "I'm proud of you, Scarecrow." 

Lee raised his eyebrows. "And well you should be. It took a lot of restraint." 

"Lee," Amanda almost whispered. 

"I really wanted to pound on him." 

"Stetson," Amanda called softly. 

"I mean, look at your shoulder." 

"Hey, Stetson, shut up and kiss me," Amanda ordered huskily, pulling on his 

hand.  
  
Lee stopped talking and looked down at her for a moment.

Amanda smiled. "Kiss me." 

  
Lee leaned down to kiss her softly.

Amanda sighed. "Mm, much better. You really talk too much." 

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "Wh--" Amanda pulled 

him back down to her and kissed him again. They looked into each other's eyes 

for a moment, then Lee shook his head, smiling. "Oh, you. What am I going to do 

with you?" 

Amanda raised her eyebrows teasingly. "I'm sure you can think of a few things." 

Lee only grinned and kissed her again. 

*****

His Heart and Soul, conclusion  
  
Early the next morning, Lee carried Amanda into the quiet house and closed the 

front door with his foot.

"Amanda!" Dotty exclaimed softly, appearing from the den. 

"Mom!" Philip and Jamie cheered as they thundered down the stairs. 

"Lee, is she OK?" Dotty asked as they all walked with Lee into the den. "Amanda, are you hurt?" 

"Mother," Amanda began, "I'm fine, just not very strong at the moment, and Lee 

is being very overprotective." 

"He better be." Dotty replied as Lee set Amanda down on the couch. Lee stepped 

back as Philip and Jamie joined Amanda on the couch, a boy on either side of  
her, hugging her.

Amanda wrapped an arm around each of her son's neck to hold them close. She 

looked at her Mother, her eyes wide.

Dotty met Amanda's gaze and smiled, relieved. "Mr. Melrose says you weren't 

hurt seriously." 

Amanda shook her head. "No, only a gash on my shoulder. I'm fine." 

Lee smiled softly, looking from Amanda to Dotty. "She'll be back at 100% by 

tomorrow, for sure. The doctor says to keep her off of her feet until tomorrow 

morning, and I say no work until Wednesday." 

"Lee," Amanda began to argue, "The doctor says I can go back to work on Monday." 

Lee raised his eyebrows at Amanda. "I am your boss, and I say Wednesday. 

Appease me, huh?" he pleaded. 

Amanda nodded. She knew it would do her no good to argue. "OK, OK, but I 

refuse to be bedridden." 

"Couch-ridden then." Lee told her. "Philip, her pillows; Jamie, a blanket; and 

then men, we are going to cook breakfast." 

"Yes sir!" "Aye, Cap'n" the boys called as they jumped up off of the couch and 

hurried out of the room.

Amanda looked at her husband. "Lee, I am not an invalid." 

"Amanda," Lee began, frustrated, "if you even think of moving off of this 

couch unattended today, I swear I will cuff you to it." 

Dotty couldn't help but laugh softly. "You two are definitely a pair," she told them, amused. "And you and I, daughter of mine, need to talk." 

Lee nodded. "And I need to have a man-to-son's chat with the boys," he said 

more to himself than to the women. "Amanda, how do omelets sound?" 

Amanda smiled. "Mm, and coffee." 

Dotty leaned over and kissed Amanda's cheek. "I'm glad you are safe. I'll go 

make your coffee." 

"Thank you, Mother." 

Dotty straightened, and she lay a hand against Lee's cheek tenderly. "Thank you 

for bringing her home safely," she told him before she walked into the kitchen.

Lee sat next to Amanda and put a finger under her chin to tip her face to his. 

"I am serious, Amanda, I want you to take it easy." 

Amanda nodded. "I will, I will." 

Lee raised his eyebrows then kissed her. "Why don't I believe you?" 

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know. I always do what you tell me." 

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Wife, does the phrase 'Amanda, I told you to wait in 

the car' sound familiar?" 

  
Amanda only smiled, batting her eyelashes teasingly before kissing her 

husband. "Go make my breakfast." 

Lee raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so bossy?" 

"When did you start talking so much?" Amanda countered with a shrug. "We are rubbing off on each other, Stetson." 

Lee sighed, running a finger over her soft cheek. "You are my heart and soul, 

Mrs. Stetson," he whispered lovingly. 

Amanda smiled, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "And you are mine, 

Scarecrow." 

  
*****  
  
Later that morning, Lee and the boys went to the basketball courts at the park. 

As they walked from the car towards the courts, Lee finally asked the question  
he wished he could have asked months ago. 

"Hey, Fellas," Lee began, dribbling the ball on the ground, back and forth, 

from his left hand to his right hand. "What do you think about me marrying 

your mom?" 

Philip and Jamie looked at each other and smiled.

"So you'd live with us full time?" Jamie asked. 

"And we could play basketball more?" Philip asked. 

"And you'd be around to help me with my film developing?" 

"And you could teach me about dating?" 

  
Lee stopped walking. Jamie and Philip stood in front of him and looked up 

expectantly.

"Well," Lee began, "is that a yes or a no?" 

Philip and Jamie looked at each other, and then nodded up at Lee. 

"I say," Philip said, taking the basketball from Lee, "that it's about time." 

  
Jamie nodded. "I agree."  
  
Lee smiled, relieved, then jogged past the boys, taking the ball from Philip, calling, "Then let's go shoot some hoops!" 

  
*****  
  
Dotty walked into the den to see Amanda sitting on the couch, looking through  
a book, and smiled softly. "You know," she said, sitting next to Amanda, "if you 

aren't lying down when Lee comes back, I'm in a lot of trouble." 

Amanda rolled her eyes, returning the smile. "Mother, I know the sound of his car. I'll lie down as soon as I hear it." 

Dotty raised her eyebrows. "I'm glad you found him. I'm glad he found you." 

Amanda smiled softly, leaning forward to lay the book on the coffee table. "So 

am I, Mother. I'm really sorry we didn't tell you about us sooner, but considering the circumstances Lee and I work in, we were worried for you safety, for the family's safety. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Dotty nodded. "It did hurt, and I was shocked, to say the least, to find out 

what you really do for a living, but I love you, and I do love Lee. I know you 

did what you thought was right, for us, and I can't fault either of you for 

that." 

"Thank you Mother," Amanda almost whispered, "and thank you for accepting Lee 

into our family. Your acceptance means a lot. He hasn't had any kind of a 

mother in so long, too long." 

"How could I not accept him? He loves you so much." 

Amanda lay her head on Dotty's shoulder, sighing happily. "You can tell?" 

Dotty smiled. "Of course I can. Amanda, the man adores you with his eyes." 

  
*****  
  
Epilogue - Three weeks later

Gregory walked out into the prison yard and looked around in disgust. Damn that Scarecrow. He couldn't believe that he was there, in prison with the likes of - 

"Rostov," Gregory greeted the shorter man with white hair.

Rostov nodded at Gregory. "Gregory." He sneered. "Imagine meeting you here." 

"Not my idea, Rostov," Gregory replied indifferently as they began to walk together.

"Scarecrow?" Rostov asked. 

Gregory nodded. "Scarecrow." 

Rostov shook his head. "Something needs to be done about him, once and for 

all." 

Gregory sighed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. "He has a 

wife now, you know." 

"No." Rostov replied in disbelief. 

"Yes," Gregory told him, "that little housewife from Virginia. His partner." 

Rostov and Gregory looked at each other, nodding and smiling as if mentally  
conspiring .

Rostov raised his eyebrows. "Imagine that." 

  
  
The End.


End file.
